hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Iquiq
|motto = "Heraginuq unyuno mooni."|founded = January 2, 2011|language = Iquiq|population = 220,605,446|religion = Christian|elevation = 29,280 ft. (Second highest on Planet Titan)|planet = Titan|continent = Arctic|money type = Iquian|capital = Telestu|anthem = Uhygge|image location = Iquiq.png|image caption = Map of the 15 largest cities in Iquiq.}} 'Iquiq '(Ick-yoo-wick) is a country on the continent of Arctic on Planet Titan. It is the largest country on the planet and is home to at least 220.6 million people. Iquiq is also known for its famous structures that appear in movies such as the Coastline Resort Tower in Yunoagin. The country has 20 provinces. History Early History (1987-2007) In 1987, a man by the name of Erican Von Stouitizan sailed on a boat to go west from Venesilo. He and his crew were trying to get to Quaddo to get warmth and to get a special cloth. Stouitizan ended up in Iquiq instead. Over half of his crew died on the island from sub-zero temperatures. They built a settlement called Pon Pon, which is now the capital of the Rettinaro province. Stouitizan adapted to the temperatures and actually liked it. He claimed the area as the Iquiq Colony for Venesilo and became one of the most wealthiest countries on the planet. Stouitizan experienced harsh weather such as, tornadoes, hail, ice storms, and ice hurricanes. The strongest tornado recorded was an EF5 in 1996. At the time, Iquiq was known as one of the best places to live. Iquiq experienced the largest tornado season it ever had in the year of 1990. A large, violent EF4 tornado tore through the villages of Minnoplain and Doro. Iquiq lost at least 200,000 fields of crops in two years of time due to extremely cold weather in 1991. In 1992, Iquiq continued to steadily grow, eventually reaching a population of 2 million. On February 28, 1993, the second province was formed, Xerxces. It was formed out of the region that was geographically separated from Rettinaro by the Imalin Mountains. A few months later, on May 14, 1993, the third province was founded, Anaprent. Anaprent was founded by Jinto Anaprent, after a fleet of ships from Istan. They settled in an area that they called "Idelisi", which later became one of the largest cities in the province. No provinces were formed or founded between 1994 and 1996, until Edzanto was founded on December 31, 1996. It became the first of the Tri-Bay provinces to be formed. Just two weeks later, on January 13, 1997, Telestu was formed and created. On February 28, 1997, Hurricane Gerthensinaquaidasa, an Iquiq name which means "the one who bears the spear", struck Iquiq with winds of 160 mph, which devastated the Province of Edzanto. In 1998, the first political election was held for the Prime Minister of Iquiq, and in that election, the unanimous vote was for Erican von Stouitizan, the founder of the country. Then, on September 21, 1999, the province of Salibini was founded. The early 2000s featured an explosion in economics, population, and industry, with a population boom of 110% in the 2001 census. In 2000, on January 1, the province of Rehutreolo was founded. Then on January 26, 2000, the province of Sorenatraba was founded. Some settlers began to tend to move to the Northern Fork of Iquiq, and in 2001, the population threshold for the Ynki Territory had been exceeded. A couple weeks later, on March 16, 2001, the province of Ynki was founded, the second of the Tri-Bay provinces founded. By 2002, Iquiq had become the fastest growing country in terms of economics, population, industry, and technology. On February 7, 2002, the province of Minno was founded. Then on November 22, 2003, the province of Messina was founded. On December 5, 2003, Tolonastra was founded. The final province in the early history of Iquiq to be founded was Odonoparo on November 24, 2006, becoming the final Tri-Bay province. In 2007, Iquiq had become the second-most advanced country on Titan, just behind the OUS. Arctic Crisis (2008-2010) In early 2008, a war broke out between the countries on the Arctic Continent, when North Point wanted to take over Denia and the Coastal Areas of Georgia Bay around Messinaburgh. Every battle, except for three, happened within the country of Iquiq. On February 21, 2009, the most intense battle of the war occurred at Messinaburgh, with a victory for Denia and Iquiq. This was a turning point in the war, and North Point retreated after the Treaty of Sopralla was signed on January 1, 2010. Post-Crisis and Modern History (2010-present) Geography Iquiq is between the two countries Denia and Lomé. Iquiq has a mountain range called the Imalin Mountains. The Imalin Mountains run through the central portion of Iquiq, especially through Cawa, Messina. Category:Iquiq